deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Deathblade 100/Axis Bodyguard Clash: Italian Blackshirts vs Imperial Manchukuo Guard
With a fairness challenge all but killing the last battle, it's time to switch to a battle between two of the Tripartite Pact's bodyguard units. Italian Blackshirts- Mussolini's deadly commandos; who spearheaded the charge for a new Roman Empire. VS. Imperial Manchukuo Guards- Puyi's all-Manchu escort; who engaged China's warlords and the Soviet Red Army throughout the Second World War. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics used by these instruments of war. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses and file them in for an all new battle to the death. It’s no rules, no safety, no mercy. It’s a duel to the death as we find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. Warriors Manchukuo |-| Biography= Patterned off of the Japanese Imperial Guard and the older Qing Imperial Guard, the Imperial Manchukuo Guard was an elite unit of the Imperial Manchukuo Army. Tasked with protecting Aisin-Gioro Puyi, the puppet Emperor of Manchukuo, and the imperial palace at Hsinking, the Imperial Manchukuo Guard were made up only of ethnic Manchus and trained independently of the Manchukuo Army and the Japanese Kwantung Army. Equipped with the latest weapons and Japanese-style swords, the unit's role was largely symbolic. However, they participated in wiping out Chinese and Korean guerrillas in Manchukuo and were commanded by Puyi's younger brother, Aisin-Gioro Pujie. The unit was functionally and practically disbanded following its last act of military use; during the Soviet Invasion of Manchukuo in 1945. |-| Rifle= Mukden Type 13 Mauser The region of Inner Manchuria was home to the Mukden Arsenal. During the 1920s, the leading Fengtian Clique set about production of Mauser-style rifles at the arsenal. The rifle would continue production when the Japanese took over the facility in 1932 until 1938. *Range: 500 metres *Calibre: 6.5x50mmSR Arisaka *Capacity: 5 rounds; Stripper Clip/Individual Rounds |-| Machine Gun= Type 3 HMG The Manchukuoan state was heavily armed by their Japanese overlords. As such, the Imperial Guard made use of Japanese Type 3 Heavy Machine Guns; a copy of the French/US Hotchkiss pattern of machine gun used in the First World War. *Range: 700 metres *Calibre: 7.7x57mm Arisaka *Rate of Fire: 450 RPM *Capacity: 30 round strip |-| Pistol= Mauser C96 The Chinese Armies of the early 20th Century favoured the use of the Mauser C96. Despite being mostly Japanese equipped, C96 pistols were used extensively by the Manchukuoan Army and Imperial Guard; especially among officers. *Range: 200 metres (effective) *Calibre: 7.63x25mm Mauser *Capacity: 10 rounds; stripper clip |-| SMG= MP 18 The MP-18 was manufactured in a significant quantity in China (mostly from Tsingtao Arsenal). As it was plentiful enough in the Warlord Era of the 1920s, some of them would have found their way into the hands of the Manchukuoan Imperial Guards and Army following the Pacification of Manchukuo in 1932. *Range: 100 metres *Calibre: 9x19mm Parabellum *Rate of Fire: 500 RPM *Capacity: 20 rounds; stick magazine Blackshirts |-| Biography= The Blackshirts or squadristi, officialy called Milizia Volontaria per la Sicurezza (MVSN) Nazionale were Fascist, paramilitary Italians who united and served before World War II. They remained in service until the end of the war. Formally the Blackshirts are known as the Milizia Volontaria per la Sicurezza Nazionale, or National Security Volunteer Militia. Formed by the dictator Benito Mussolini, the main objective of the Blackshirts was to remove any threats to the Fascist empire. The group's role evolved and they became a paramilitary force that soon operated in Africa. Members helped fight in the invasion of Ethiopia, Italy's rival at this time, and helped topple Ethiopia's government. The group soon fought alongside Italian regulars after they proved their military worth in the African campaigns. |-| Rifle= Carcano Modello 1938 The Italian army made use of the Carcano rifle. During the Second World War, Italian forces utilised three Carcano models; the full-sized M1891, the M1891/30, and the M38. The M38 was supposed to replace the older M1891 but the orders were never fulfilled. *Range: 500 metres *Calibre: 7.35x51mm Carcano *Capacity: 6 rounds; En-bloc clip |-| Machine Gun= Breda Modello 30 The Italians used the Breda Modello 30 Light Machine Gun in the Second World War. With a fixed magazine loaded by stripper clips, and a builtin oiler, the Breda 30 was hardly the best weapon of the Second World War, especially in its use in the African Theatre. *Range: 800 metres *Calibre: 6.5x52mm Carcano *Rate Of Fire: 500 RPM (theory); 150 RPM (practical) *Capacity: 20 rounds; stripper clip |-| Pistol= Beretta Modello 1935 The Italian Modello 1935 was the replacement for the older Modello 1915. Although chambered in a poor cartridge for military use, it served the Italians from 1935 through til the end of the War. *Range: 35 metres *Calibre: .32 ACP *Capacity: 8 rounds; box magazine |-| SMG= Beretta Modello 38A The Beretta M38A was considered the best Axis submachine gun of WW2. The MAB38A was arguably the most reliable weapon in the Italian arsenal at the start of World War II. However, once the war went downhill for the Axis, the Italians simplified the design to suit wartime production. *Range: 250 metres *Calibre: 9x19mm Parabellum *Rate of Fire: 600 RPM *Capacity: 40 rounds; stick magazine X-Factors Battle MSVN: IMG: Hsinking, Manchukuo, 1943 A squad of five Blackshirts slip through the streets of Hsinking, the capital of the Empire of Manchukuo. Their mission is simple; to capture the Kangde Emperor, Puyi, and force him to allow Italy to establish military bases on the border with the embattled USSR. As they approach the palace, five of the Imperial Manchukuo Guard stand on guard; two on a balcony, two patrolling the grounds, and one near a doorway. An Italian takes the safety off of his Carcano M38, sights, and fires; the shot splattering the brain of one of the two patrolling guards on a nearby wall. A Manchukuo Guard yells a warning, leading to a distinct woodpecker sound filling the air; as the two on the balcony open fire with the nearby Type 3 HMG. One of the Blackshirts sets up a Breda 30 and returns fire, injuring the remaining patrolman and killing the sentry. An ominous click indicated the Breda had malfunctioned. As the Italian attempted to fix the malfunction, a Manchu fired his Mukden Mauser; the round passing through the luckless Italian's eyesocket. A well placed shot from the Type 3 severs the Carotid Artery of another MSVN soldier. The remaining Blackshirts began to split up, while one of the Manchukuo Guard entered the palace to evacuate the Emperor. One of the Blackshirts sneaks round the side of the palace; unslinging his M38A SMG. The other two Blackshirts rush the Type 3; one firing his Carcano to suppress the crew. As the Manchu machine gunners ducked, one of the Italians darted into the palace. As the other attempted to follow, a barrage of MP-18 fire riddled him with hole. The two Manchu entered the palace to tail the last two Blackshirts. The second last Blackshirt draws a Beretta M34 pistol and fires at one of the Manchukuo Guards. The Manchu responds by drawing his C96 and returing fire. The Blackshirt staggers back and bleeds out, followed by the Manchu. As the last two Manchukuo Guards escort Puyi to a motorcade, a burst of MAB38A fire cuts both of the guards down The shocked Manchukuo Emperor turns slowly as the last Blackshirt bundles him into the back of the car. Now the hard part began. Notes Battle is 5vs5 and set in an urban environment. Voting ends on the 18th of September. Votes must be at least one paragraph in length and must have proper punctuation and grammar. Please no bias or arguments. Category:Blog posts